One Grim Evening
by crimsontamashi
Summary: After Grell got into a fight with Sebastian,killed his mistress, and was "saved" by William, what happens next? My first fan fiction soooooo please don't kill me xD
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This is my first fan fiction so please don't kill me. Oh and my friend corrected some of my mistakes, soooooo Thank Yoooouu~~ 3 OH and I am now apologizing in advance because of…. William's err coldness? (wait he really IS cold to Grell though) aaaaand y'might be surprised at the end soooo, I'm sorry~~ __

_This story happened right after William and Grell left from Sebastian and Ciel._

"Sutcliff, stand up and walk, it's not like I can pull you all night." William told the injured Red reaper. But the reaper did not immediately get up and he laid still for a while and grinned at the other reaper and said, "Oh Will you~ you know I really like being dragged around, being the one who's on the bottom and a—"SMACK. William fixed his glasses with his scythe after using it to smack the other reaper's face and let out sigh. "Honestly, Sutcliff…get up." Grell frowned, stood up and shook off the dust and dirt that caught on his clothes and new coat. "Now come, we have no time to spare; we have to take you to the headquarters and have you submit a written apology and report _immediately_." William told Grell as he continued to walk through the dark alley.

Grell tried his best to catch up with the uptight reaper before him, even though he was limping. He caught up and just walked behind William. All of a sudden, Grell remembered that he forgot something, something that he was supposed to give someone after doing something important. He remembered that it was a bouquet, but to whom? He looked up to the reaper in front of him and quietly muttered to himself, "To Will? No, to Sebastian…?" He even recalled that he personally hand-picked and arranged the Red Roses, Red Hydrangea, and those Red Carnations.

After he thought of those, the Crimson reaper found himself shaking and shedding tears. "A-Ange…lina…" he stuttered under his breath. The reaper just stood there, dumbfounded, on a dark alley, as his tears flooded down his bruised up face. He kneeled down, removed his new scarlet coat then hugged it tightly into his arms, and buried his face on the coat.

He kept asking himself why. Why was he crying? Why _WAS_ he crying for his former mistress, Angelina Durless-Burnette? He loved her, she loved him. But she disappointed him…right? He was _very_ disappointed indeed. And he-killed her. The moment those thoughts crossed his mind, he cried some more. He kept muttering to himself, "Madam, my dear madam Red. Why?" He paused. "Why…have you disappointed me? Why…did I kill you?"

William noticed Sutcliff's presence gone behind him. All he heard was sounds of Sutcliff's sobs echoing around them. He looked back and noticed the crimson reaper kneeling "Oi, Sutcliff, we need to go back to the headquarters, _NOW_." He approached the reaper and looked down. "Sutcliff, what are you doing? Don't tell me that you want me to pull and drag you again. Or is it because you want to go back to that disgusting demon?" Will attempted to smack Grell on the head again, but the crimson reaper looked up to him. "William, I just killed the only woman I loved" The other reaper just stared down at him and said, "Sutcliff…Pull yourself together. It's all over chap. You can never bring back the dead." Grell sobbed some more.

"W-William… if you would allow me to visit Madam's-"

"Forget about it Sutcliff. And you finally came to your senses for calling me by my whole name, but I prefer to be called Sp—"

"_PLEASE _William, you don't understa-"

"Sutcliff, we already know that you are suspended because of the recent acts you've committed. Thus-"

Grell wanted to plead more, and he was desperate.  
"_SPEARS!" _He finally snapped. The other reaper was surprised.

"_Please_, at least let me go back there, to Sebastian and that brat… to Madam." He told William softly. "You can increase the days of my suspension, "Spears" just let me-"

"I am sorry Sutcliff but I really can't"

Grell looked down at the scarlet coat once again. He wore it, wiped off his tears, and stood up. "Come now Will let's go to the headquarters~" He pretended to grin. William fixed his glasses. "Yes, let's go. That's good Sutcliff"

Even Will was surprised that Grell suddenly went back to his old self. But the truth is, Grell suddenly realized what he said earlier,"I don't have interest on someone, who gets carried away by those silly emotions…"

"But still…I'm going to visit her tomorrow~" He thought, as his grin grew wider. Yet he couldn't help himself. His tears were still flowing down his cheeks, but he just ignores it and wipes it off.

Then, they carried on.

ABANGAN. ANG PAGALAWANG KABANATA. [ Watch out for the next chapter] … If you liked It though. ;u;


	2. Chapter 2

"Illegally modifying a scythe without permission, killing people that aren't on the list..." the superior glances at the crimson reaper standing in front of his desk together with another superior, William. He then continues to write. "Grell Sutcliff, you are hereby suspended from reaping until further notice. Starting tomorrow" Grell's eyes widened. _Until further notice_?! Why? I mean—Why don't you just tell me now how many...days or weeks-"

"Sutcliff." William Interrupted. "Please just do what he says. You have a lot of paperwork to do. And you also need to catch up with your paper for the last...months" Grell just stood there, angry. Yet he was still grinning like he's plotting something. "Sutcliff, why don't you clean yourself up for awhile? Just look at your...uniform. You're dismissed." the superior told him. "Oh, y-yes. Well then gentlemen I'll be seeing you tomorrow~ especially you Will~ we'll be together _ALL DAY_ tomorrow~" Grell winked at William then turned his back from them and exited the room.

As Grell was walking down the hall to go to the bathroom, He then thought of what happened earlier, "Urgh. Embarassing" He thought. "I actually cried in front of Will ... and cried because of that...woman!" He arrived in the bathroom and took a look at his reflection. "Oh goodness! My make-up is all messed up! All because of Bassy!" He told himself. He then washed his face, and took a closer look on his scars and bruises on his face. For some reason, it reminded him of those times when he was acting as the clumsy butler of the Barnett household. Those times when he often got those scars from those cups and plates he broke, those times when he got bruises from falling down or slipping. Then his Madam was always there to put gauze on them or put ice on his bruises and make him feel better. _goddamit._ He gritted his shark teeth. Remembering these just made him angrier and more depressed. Unconsciously, his tears just went bursting out from his eyes again. He pounded his fists on the sink counter out of anger. Still he tried to continue and clean the rest of his wounds up.

The day started off like the usual in the Dispatch, everyone was busy, doing their paperwork, preparing to go to the human realm to reap, and chatting while having coffee or tea at the lounge. Until a certain red reaper arrives. He would always strut down the halls with a grin on his face, but there's something...different. "Senior Sutcliff! You're pretty early today~ haven't seen you around lately!" the young yellow-orange haired reaper greeted. The so called 'senior' stopped for a moment then face-palmed before he could turn to the younger reaper. "Oh Ronald how many times do I have to tell you that don't call me 'Senior' it makes me feel old. I'm not _that_ old okay?" Then he turned to the youthful reaper. "Ehhh but I don't wanna call you mama Sutcliff or Aunt Sutcliff like you told me to!" He exclaimed. "Then why not Mr. Sutcliff instead? Or just Grell?" the red reaper raised a brow.

"Meh, Mister sounds so formal or something...well even senior is though, But...meeeeh. Oh By the way, you're here early today?"

"Mm-hmm. I have tons of paperwork to do~ and sadly I can't reap souls _Until Further Notice_. Urgh." Grell said in disgust.

"Well since you're early today, why don't you have some coffee or tea today huh, senior?"

"No thanks Ronald dear, I still have some business to do with William~! Oh, hey would you mind assisting me?" He grinned at Ronald.

"Uh...err...assist for what?"

Grell chuckled. Then shoved the packaging tape and rope to Ronald and grabbed his other arm, and went to William T. Spears' office. "W-WHAAA. Senior! What—where are we going?! What are we-?!" the younger reaper complained while he was being dragged by his 'Senior'. "Oh shush, Ronald. Will might hear you." Grell whispered. "I have a baaad feeling about this"Ronald told to himself. The crimson reaper handed over a stocking to the whining reaper. "Here, y'go I bought this so William can't recognize you! ~" The reaper laughed. Ronald took the stocking and examined it for awhile. "The bloody hell. A stocking?! How?!" Grell grinned, grabbed the stocking and put it onto the other reaper's head, then opened the door in front of them.

"Have you ever heard of knocking before you enter?" William told the intruders entering his room while he was busy looking at his paperwork. The two anonymous reapers quickly ran onto William and tied him up tight. "SUTCLIFF! KNOX! Just what are you two doing?!" Ronald gasped, and then he trembled and panicked. He did not dare to say a word. Grell stretched a roll of tape, and then stuck it on William's mouth. The crimson reaper stood before the tied-up reaper. "Oh my! This is giving me the chills!~ Bondage! Exciting! AAAH!" Then he leaned to William's ear and whispered. "I'm going to visit the funeral Will. I tied you up so you won't ehrm. "Fetch" me later on. Okay? Awww I even told you that we would be together _ALL DAY_" William's eye brow twitched out of irritation and at the same time he was very creeped out. Ronald just stood there and removed the stocking off his head. Grell stood up, gave William a flying kiss goodbye, walked up Ronald and gave him a kiss on the cheek, like an aunt saying goodbye to his nephew. "E-EH?! That's embarassiiiiiiing" the reaper's face turned really pink. "Oh come on Ronald." Grell giggled. "Okay then I'm off~"

"Where are you going senior?"

"To a funeral~" He smirked.

"What? Who's funeral?"

"a certain lady~"

"Oh, who's this lady then?"

"A ...lover."

He whispered, and then he grinned as his tears went flowing down his cheeks. And then he quickly went off and left the scene. There was a pause for a moment. The younger reaper frowned. "Senior was crying...I never seen him like that before." He looked at William. "But Senior Spears! D-Did he say _lover_?! Or was it just my imagination?! S-Sutcliff?! And a lady?!...and a human! Whaaa?!" Then the tied-up reaper just stared at him with a bored look. "Hey! How come _you're_ not surprised?! I mean, Senior Sutcliff always liked you...and I always thought he preferred men..?" The confused reaper just stood there for a while and still thinking about Grell's sudden revelation. "Oh right...you're mouth's tight shut...maybe I'll just...leave and have coffee with Alan and Senior Eric..." The younger reaper nervously grinned at the very annoyed reaper. And then he carefully walked out of the room and closed the door quietly.

_So, here it is chapter two~ I originally planned this story with only two chapters though but it turns out there's going to be a third one hehe. Oh and that 'Senior' thing is supposed to be 'Senpai' but they're English , so...I decided to uhm make it English xD OH AND sorry if they're OOC _(´；ω；`) my writing skills suck ok. _Yet I'm still writing ... fics lol._


End file.
